Aircraft have been developed with a capability for performing vertical takeoff and landings. Such a capability may allow for the aircraft to reach relatively rugged terrains and remote locations, where it may be impractical or infeasible to construct a runway large enough to allow for a traditional aircraft (lacking vertical takeoff capability) to takeoff or land.
Typically these aircraft capable of performing vertical takeoff and landings have engines that are vectored to generate both vertical thrust and forward thrust. However, an amount of thrust necessary to takeoff and land vertically may not be equal to an amount of thrust required for the aircraft to maintain forward flight. Accordingly, existing aircraft capable of performing vertical takeoff and landing include engines that may be well suited for generating vertical thrust, but that may not be very well suited for efficient forward flight. Therefore, an aircraft capable of performing a vertical takeoff and landing, in addition to achieving more efficient forward flight would be useful.